


Worst Kept Secret

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil established relationship, Flirting, M/M, No Actual Cheating, Oral Sex, Pining, VidCon, mentions of cheating, tyler has a crush on dan, tyler pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Tyler has had a little crush on Dan for a while now. Maybe, this time, something will finally come of it.





	Worst Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (also spoilers, so skip if that matters a lot to you): Dan doesn't explain the nature of his relationship with Phil before things happen, though Tyler doesn't ask and does indicate that it wouldn't alter his decision if he did know.

Sometimes Tyler wished he could sell his brain--donate it maybe--to someone in need, to someone who didn't mind a ridiculous, pointless,  _ distracting  _ crush. 

It had started quietly enough. A little flip of his heart whenever he’d get a like or reply on social media, or the even more rare occasion when he’d get a text. It was fine when he was dating someone else or distracted by enough noise, but still, Dan Howell had a way of cutting through that noise. An instagram photo on his timeline, a video when Tyler was up late and having trouble sleeping. It wasn't a loud crush. It was a hum that rose and fell with proximity and presence.

As a result, Vidcon was the hardest time of the year for Tyler. The time when the fantasies in his head manifested enough form to make him wonder or wish or  _ something  _ that YouTube’s worst kept secret wasn't actually a secret at all. That Dan was available. That Tyler had a chance. 

The music was loud at the party that night--electronic--and it beat with the flashing lights. Across the bustling space, Tyler spotted Dan standing alone. It was strange to see Dan and Phil apart at an event like this. Usually, they traveled everywhere at vidcon in a pack.

Curious, Tyler worked his way through the chatter and moving bodies to where Dan was standing near the wall. Tyler could see strips of his legs through torn black jeans. He had a white t-shirt and his black denim jacket with the collar pulled up.  _ Goddamn.  _ Could anyone really blame Tyler for his crush? He was only human.

“Security found a whisk,” Tyler said. “I told them it was probably yours.” 

Dan glanced up from his phone and smiled. “Don't lie. We both know it's yours.”

“Got me there.” Tyler grinned, leaning against the wall, closer than he needed to be. 

The morality of flirting with Dan was a little fuzzy but it just came naturally to him and it's not like he knew for sure if he and Phil were together. Even if he was pretty sure, it wasn't a hundred percent. If Dan told him to back off, or showed signs of being uncomfortable, Tyler would.

“These things are always so crazy,” Dan said.

“Yeah, they're not usually your scene. What are you doing here and without Phil?”

“We do go places alone, you know?” he said, but he didn't sound upset. His voice was light and his lips quirked up into a smile.

Tyler stepped a little closer. “There's been little evidence of that so far.”

Dan just gave a low chuckle. It was a nice sound and it reverberated as a warm buzz between Tyler’s ribs. God, he liked this guy as stupid and pointless as it was.

“What's it been?” Dan asked. “Like nine months.”

_ More like three years, on and off,  _ Tyler thought, but he knew Dan meant since they’d seen each other. Not when Tyler’s heart first started beating faster whenever he saw Dan. “I think so.”

“It would be good to catch up,” Dan said, barely audible above the electronic beats. “But it’s so loud in here.”

Tyler laughed and shook his head. He took a risk and grabbed the sleeve of Dan’s coat and pulled him away from the wall. “Come on, old man. Let's go somewhere less hard on your grandpa ears.” 

He was surprised at how easily Dan went with him.

It took Tyler pulling Dan into an elevator for Dan to ask Tyler where they were going.

“My room,” Tyler said.

“Oh, uh…”

“Don't get excited,” Tyler joked and he wondered if it sounded as forced as it felt.

“You mean you don't have a suitcase full of whisks up there for me?”

Tyler pushed the button for the fourth floor and the elevator rose. “No, but we could do another porn collab. Try spatula this time.”

“If you ruin every kitchen utensil for me, I won't be able to eat anymore.”

In just a few moments, they were standing in Tyler’s room. Tyler pulled the door behind him. They weren't seen, he didn't think, and it's not like it meant anything, but he almost, secretly, liked the idea of there being rumors he and Dan were together. 

Feeling himself going too far down that road, Tyler asked, “So where is Phil?”

“He had a headache and I was feeling restless.”

Tyler sat down on the edge of the bed. “Well, I’m glad Phil let you go out on your own.” He reached down into his bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. “You want some?”

“Please,” he said with a smile, grabbing the short water glasses.

Tyler twisted the cap off the wine and stuffed down the voice that kept repeating  _ oh my God you're drinking alone in a hotel room with Dan Howell. _

It took a few glasses but soon enough Dan was sat down beside him on the bed, and they were laughing hard about something that Tyler couldn't even name anymore. His eyes were starting to tear up and he dabbed at them under his glasses.

“This beats the vidcon after party,” Dan said between laughs. “I'm glad you dragged me to your room and got me drunk. Or do you do that for all the boys?”

Tyler felt his cheeks flush. “Only the cute ones.”  _ Damn my wine-loosened lips. _

“You think I'm cute?” Dan asked sleepily.

“I..uh...Don't let it go to your head, Daniel.”

“It's not my head I’m worried about.”

It felt like Dan was flirting with him but Tyler couldn't be sure, and there was no way in hell he was going to make the first move. 

“More wine?” Tyler asked, mouth dry, throat tight.

“Not me,” Dan whispered. He was leaning against the headboard and turned his head toward Tyler. “You?”

Tyler shook his head. He felt buzzy from the wine, but still tense, like a pulled-tight wire being tugged on by that dark look in Dan’s eyes. 

In the middle of a thought, Dan kissed him. It was gentle but firm and sent Tyler’s world into a tail spin. 

“Sorry,” Dan breathed against his mouth.

“Don't be sorry. Just don't stop.” Tyler chased after Dan’s lips with his own. It was an easy catch, and their mouths were moving together again. 

With each touch and kiss, the heat and intensity grew. Dan’s hands were on his face and his neck and Tyler’s grip was sliding on rough denim. 

They should probably slow down and talk about this. Tyler wasn't sure what was happening exactly. He didn't know if Dan was perfectly single and free to do this or if there was something else going on. For all Tyler knew, this was just Dan cheating on Phil. It seemed unlikely, that Dan would be that kind of guy, but he couldn't be certain. He couldn't be certain--and Tyler wasn't proud of it--but he didn't care. He wanted Dan whatever the circumstance. How could he not? When Dan tasted like sweet red wine and smelled like Christmas?

Dan easily rolled on top of him, their kisses deepening. Tyler took a risk and slid his hands up Dan’s shirt and felt the soft, warm skin under his trembling fingertips. 

Pulling back, Dan sat up over Tyler, straddling him. He started to shrug out of his coat and Tyler helped push it off him. Dan tossed it to the side and ducked down for another hot, open-mouthed kiss.

Pleasure and want burned through Tyler. He could feel himself growing hard, feel Dan grow hard too. Tyler wanted more than this, unsure how far it was going to go, but wanting everything, something anyway.

“Let me blow you,” Tyler said, shocking himself.

“T-Tyler…”

Tyler gathered his courage and rubbed Dan’s hard cock through his ripped jeans. “Can I?”

“Oh God.” Dan moaned. “Yes.” He fumbled for the button on his jeans. 

Dan moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pressing his shoes against the carpet. He stood and pushed his jeans down to his thighs. “Will you...I want you on your knees.”

Tyler shivered, his cock straining harder against his jeans. He moved off the bed and kissed Dan, feeling the give of his soft lips, their tongues barely touching. Tyler dropped to his knees and tried to wet his mouth. 

This was happening. This was  _ really _ happening.

With a deep breath, Tyler pushed the nerves away. He was experienced at this. If he knew how to do anything, it was make a man feel good with his mouth.

“Dan,” Tyler breathed as he wrapped a hand around Dan’s thick cock and brought it to his lips. He circled his tongue around the tip, tasting salt, and sank down lower.

Dan hissed, fingers gripping into the hotel duvet. He thrust toward Tyler’s mouth, but stopped himself short of really fucking Tyler’s mouth. Tyler didn't want Dan to stop. Tyler could take it. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and sank deeper.

Dan’s breath hitched and he slid a hand into Tyler’s hair. He tugged on it and it felt  _ so  _ good, the touch igniting like fire across his skin. It was hard to remember to do all his best tricks because he wanted this so much, the weight of Dan’s cock on his tongue, the almost painful stretch on his lips, the aching jaw. He wanted it because it was Dan.

“Shit, Tyler. You really know what you're doing.”

Tyler laughed with a dick in his mouth, and Dan’s knees wobbled. If only Dan knew how much better it would feel if Tyler was at the top of his game right now.

He pulled back enough just to duck under and suck one of Dan’s balls into his mouth, while he jacked Dan’s cock with his other hand. 

 

“Tyler, yes, fuck,” Dan mumbled almost incoherently as he skimmed his hands through Tyler’s. Damn, Tyler couldn't wait to look at himself in a mirror after this. To see what ‘sex with Dan hair’ looked like on him. 

The thought was too much and Tyler was fumbling to get his hand down his own pants, his hand around his cock. He was still holding out hope that Dan might help him out with it but the pressure was too much and he needed to edge the want back a bit. 

He started to touch himself just as he moved his mouth back to Dan’s cock and sank as low as he could manage. Tyler felt the head at the back of his throat, threatening to gag him but he could push past it, steady himself out and he did. He swallowed around Dan’s cock, feeling him in his throat.

Dan let out a hissed “Fuck” and then a hissed “ _ Phil _ .”

Was Dan imagining Phil’s mouth instead of Tyler’s? Maybe they weren't together and they had been? And Tyler was some sort of rebound? Some sort of ‘better than nothing’? Maybe he should have asked more questions before he got on his knees. Not that it would've stopped him. 

There was suddenly, shockingly, a third voice in the room. “I was looking all over for you, Dan.”  _ Phil. _

Tyler immediately started to pull off Dan’s cock when he felt a hand on the back of his head. He could see both of Dan’s hands so he knew the hand didn't belong to him. It was Phil’s.

“This is definitely not where I expected to find my boyfriend,” Phil said.

_ Boyfriend?  _ Tyler was so fucked and not in the way he had intended. 

Dan’s voice was soft, not at all scared or defensive. “I know, right?”

Phil’s hand on his head eased up. “It's okay, Tyler. You're okay. You can finish him off. He really likes you.” Phil’s hand dropped away. “I'll leave you to it.”

Tyler's head was spinning, his mind trying to catch up with what was happening. He wasn't sure the details but they clearly had some kind of open relationship, which was pretty cool of them to be perfectly honest. He pulled back, leaving his mouth free to speak. “Stay…” Tyler said. “Watch...join in, if you want.”

Phil’s hand guided Tyler’s head to Dan’s cock again. “Come in his mouth, Dan,” Phil said, low and dark.

Tyler shivered. This was not how imagined his last night at Vidcon, but he was definitely not complaining. 

 


End file.
